Current systems for use in connection with engraving, three-dimensional (3D) printing, etc., that incorporate platform movement are generally complex, require many parts, and are relatively expensive. In view of the same, systems, devices, and methods of using the same, to precisely control movement of a platform, as referenced in further detail herein, would be well received in the marketplace.